Toothed harrow attachments are commonly mounted behind tillage implements such as field cultivators to level soil and help break up large clods. Several ranks of teeth are supported from a drawbar arrangement, and for accommodating tooth adjustments of the aggressiveness of the harrow, the ranks often are pivotally connected to bracket members attached to drawbars. Such attachments often include a relatively large number of components for mounting the ranks. Some harrows require dismantling of components and hardware removal to reposition individual components to change the pitch angle of the teeth. Adjustments can be very time-consuming because of the number of components in each joint and the need to handle individual heavy spike tooth bar sections.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,405 shows a simplified harrow assembly. Although alleviating some of the problems, such assemblies are relatively expensive and complicated.